


Anything to Hear You Laugh

by lunarsilverwolfstar



Series: Random Prompts, Multiple Fandoms [8]
Category: Tin Man (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Glitch/Az, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7738612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarsilverwolfstar/pseuds/lunarsilverwolfstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don't you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!” & “I've seen the way you look at me when you think I don't notice.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything to Hear You Laugh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Endelda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endelda/gifts).



> This fic has been a long time coming, it's ridiculous. (Although not as long as it will be when I've finally gotten around to even older prompts. If anyone recalls those in the first place.) Anyway, here's a new Tin Man fic from me in which DG never left the O.Z.

DG scanned the perimeter, noting all the exits, eyeballing the best location for an attack and which one she could likely climb up to. She heard her name being called, but ignored it. Securing her weapon, she pulled herself up a branch and waited.

Soon, her victim was in sight and she knew she would have to be quick for her plan to work.

"Princess! Where-" A pair of cool, blue eyes stared right at her.

Biting back a curse, she readied her arsenal.

"DG, don't you dare throw that snowba-" SPLAT! it went, knocking the attractive, but cumbersome, fedora straight off Wyatt Cain's head. "Goddammt!"

That startled her more than anything and she lost her balance. Arms waving, she landed atop the snow, bottom first. She could feel the wetness seeping through her pants. Looking up, she blinked as Wyatt hovered over her. That man was as silent on his feet as they came. She once commented that he could have been an assassin and she was treated to one of his deep frowns where he pretended he disapproved, but really he was just trying not to laugh.

Ever since the tall, blonde, and _gorgeous_ man had been assigned as her bodyguard, handpicked by the Mystic Man himself (he was always her favorite uncle - never mind that he was her _only_ uncle), she had fallen hard for him. He was always so serious, but on the first day she found out it was all apart of the job. DG had been practicing her magic in the garden, the stoic man keeping vigilance, when she accidentally set herself on fire (it had been a _tiny_ flame, thank you very much). At her _hardly audible_ squeak when she'd seen the flame, Wyatt whirled around, on the defense, as the small flame disintegrated her shirt. She'd put it out without a thought, but when she looked up she noticed his frown. Before she could say anything, he began laughing a full belly laugh. It only lasted a few seconds.

Then, he cleared his throat, face forming back to its serious expression and he apologized.

Instead of being upset, she gave him a grin and decided to do everything in her power to make him laugh again, even a small one. She'd been close a few times in the past six cycles, but had yet to succeed.

As he looked down at her, frown still firmly in place, she waited for it. It never came. Instead, he sighed and lent a hand. "Princess, you need to be more careful. You could have broken a leg."

She let herself be pulled out, ignoring how easily he took her weight, and rolled her eyes. "You worry too much, Mr. Cain. The tree wouldn't have allowed it. Let its branch lower and everything. Didn't you?" She turned to pat the tree who'd allowed itself to be climbed and it shuddered pleasantly, snow sprinkling atop of them. Blinking, she felt the snow immediately melt on her face and lashes. Just as she was about to wipe it away, calloused fingers gently caress her cheeks, skimming down her nose. Inhaling sharply, she closed her eyes as his thumb wiped across her eyelids. Her heart felt like it was about to skip right out of her chest. The two had become close in the past few cycles and she was sure he felt the same as she did him, but he had never allowed himself to be this close to her. Slowly letting the breath out, DG opened her eyes. Fingers were now under her chin, tilting her head up, thumb on the corner of her mouth.

Neither moved, frozen on the spot in a sea of ice.

Suddenly, they were _showered_ with it. Both startled, they looked up and DG glared at the tree. That was rude!

Wyatt cleared his throat. "Come on, Princess. Your mother said the dignitaries would be arriving soon for the winter celebrations. She said something about dressing appropriately and not smelling like motor oil." Though he wasn't smiling, she could hear the teasing in his voice.

She did not appreciate it in the least. Groaning, she grumbled, "Can't you tell her I'm feeling under the weather?" At a cocked eyebrow, she sighed and followed him grudgingly back to the castle. Catching a small glance before he looked away, DG looked straight on ahead. Tonight, she would find out if she was just imagining things.

\------

Scoping up his hat as they headed to the castle, Wyatt did his best to keep his eyes averted from the young princess. DG was nothing like he'd expected when he first agreed to take the job. He'd been on the Mystic Man's force for annuals, though mostly as company as time went on. Peace had reigned in the O.Z. for close to a centannual. When Queen Glinda the Third stepped down for her daughter, the now crowned Queen Azkadellia, there was fewer conflict than the O.Z. had ever experienced.

He escorted DG to her bedroom and with a cheerful, "See you tonight, Cain!" paired up with a wave, she shut the door before she could see the small smile that flittered on his face.

That didn't mean his home was without conflict. A small rebellion, those opposed to having a peaceful existence, those who wanted _more_ power, tried to attack the royal family. Specifically, they targeted what they viewed as the ‘weakest’ of the bunch - the youngest princess, Dorothy Glinda Gale. Despite the small accident, on his first day, Wyatt knew that people seriously underestimated the petite bundle of spitfire. She was no ordinary princess and certainly no ordinary woman. While her mother and sister were efficient in helping their people by following the guidelines, DG liked to bend them to her will, so long as there was a positive effect. Whenever there was a problem the Mother Queen or Queen couldn't solve, they turned to her. DG thought outside the box and if it broke a few rules, it didn't matter to her as long as her people were happy and safe.

He admired that greatly about her. When his late wife had passed away, he never thought he'd have the heart to move on. And so it was for ten annuals. On their first meet, however, she tugged at his heart the way no one had in a long, long time. Of course, that didn't mean he could act upon his feelings.

While there were no rules that royalty couldn't marry commoners, he highly doubted the young woman would ever see him the way he saw her. She was happy, bold, loud, and had such a zest for life while he was serious, quiet, and had, until just recently, gone on with life as if there was nothing more but to stay alive. Of course, he had his son, but Jeb was grown, training to be a tin man like his old man before him. He'd lived his life while DG's was just beginning.

Shaking his head of the cobwebs, he put on his dress uniform and headed downstairs to talk with the guards on post tonight before walking through the perimeter himself. Running a hand over his bare head, he tried not to think about earlier, how DG had teased him. He knew she provoked him on purpose, but to what end, he wasn't sure and that bothered him. She was playful with everyone she knew, from her family to the Royal Advisor (she and the Queen were the only ones who got the stick-in-the-mud Ambrose to laugh) and even with the Royal Viewer, Raw, who simply adored her. Her nature had extended to himself when he became her bodyguard.

Just as he was heading to DG's rooms, he heard a whispering conversation. On the alert, he moved closer. Narrowing his eyes at the cracked door, he heard, "Do you think DG will choose tonight?" and realized it was the Queen.

He tried to move away, but not before hearing the deep voice of Ambrose replying, "I think she already has."

Walking as fast as he could without causing ruckus or suspicion, his mind was spinning. What did they mean by she already had? Choose _who_? Wyatt wasn't stupid. He knew the balls the Mother Queen had been throwing every other cycle were so her youngest daughter could find a companion or husband, but DG hardly looked twice at anyone. While a bit of a daydreamer, that girl had her feet firmly on the ground when it came to romance. She was playful, sure, but never had she shown any interest in anyone beyond her close group of friends and family.

Realizing he was near DG's rooms, he tried to shake off his irritation. As he knocked the door, he winced at the loud, echoing sound, knowing he hadn't been successful. He took in a breath, letting it out slowly, and repeated a few times. When time ticked by without a response, he rapped the door once more, a little gentler. Still, there was no answer. "Princess?" he called out. Entering the room, he frowned into the empty space.

Legs snapping together, he whirled around and marched toward the ballroom. If she wasn't there, so help her when he did find her. And Wyatt _would_ find her, even if he had to upturn the entire castle. Considering there was still half an hour left until the official dinner commenced, it was ridiculously full. A glimmer of blue caught his eye, but every time he made to follow, it disappeared, catching it on the other side of the room. She was using magic. A smirk made the scowl that had appeared on his face disappear. Fine. Two could play at that game.

He walked the perimeter, wasting time until the bell signaling the start of dinner rang. He slipped into the dining hall before anyone else, eyes scanning for any sign of trouble that wasn't a certain slip of a princess. Having had dinner beforehand, he took his usual post, leaning against the wall directly behind the section of the long table that the royal family ate at. Wyatt saw her coming in, but directed his gaze over her dark head. Even though he didn't have a clear view, he knew she was frowning and it took all his self control not to chuckle.

He nodded to his friend, Ambrose, who had his arm looped with Princess Azkadellia, DG's sister and let himself relax slightly. Although he didn't look it, the Queen's advisor could take down a small group of men if need be. Ambrose was also as protective of DG as he was of his fiancee. After all, she would be his sister-in-law in just a few cycles.

Taking her place next to her mother, DG waited until she gave the signal for them to sit down. Dinner was usually a quiet affair. Queen Glinda saved her speeches until after everyone was fed and even then, she wasn't known for long monologues. As soon as she let them know she hoped they had a good time, people milled back to the ballroom where the music began immediately.

He watched as suitor after suitor danced with hs princess. Mentally shaking his head, Wyatt reminded himself that she was not his. She deserved so much more than a widowed Tin Man turned bodyguard. And yet… Blinking, he looked down at the hand that had touched his arm, gaze traveling up to see the woman who had occupied his thoughts for a long, long time.

A gleam of _something_ in DG's bright, blue eyes caught his attention. "Dance with me?"

He opened his mouth to decline, feeling all eyes on them. However, he snapped it shut and nodded formally, knowing people were bound to talk more if he rejected her. A wave of muttering still erupted, but he paid them no mind as DG directed a grin at him.

He followed her lead, twirling her when needed, and kept his posture. At least, he did until she leaned in and whispered, "I've seen the way you look at me when you think I don't notice."

They missed a beat, but no one seemed to take notice, the novelty of the young princess dancing with her bodyguard having past. Maybe it was because they'd been spending too much time together. Maybe it was because the family had welcomed him with such open arms. Maybe it was the way he got along with the next Prince Consort.

Or maybe people really didn't give a damn. After all, the current queen married a slipper! Granted, seeing as slippers were quite rare (there hadn't been one since Queen Dorothy's reign), but he was still a commoner. Then there was Az, who was marrying the royal advisor. Not as scandalous as it would be if a princess married her bodyguard, but…

"Have you now?" he finally responded, suddenly changing his grip on her to hold her a little closer.

She nodded, searching his eyes for something. What, he wasn't quite sure. She'd been extremely mysterious today, where usually he could read her like a book. "At first, I thought you were just doing your job. But I've gone through bodyguards before."

He didn't mean to interrupt her, he really wasn't, but he couldn't help but snort at that. One of the reasons he'd gotten the job of looking after the youngest princess of the O.Z. was because they couldn't get anyone to actually keep her in one spot for too long. Wyatt had learned very early on it was simply easier to follow along rather than try to keep her away from danger. It made his job that much more difficult, but her sense of adventure was one of the many reasons he had fallen for her in the first place.

There, he admitted it to himself. He had no choice, really, with an observant princess outing him in the middle of a fancy event. He tried to catch her gaze once again, but she was staring resolutely at his chest. Reluctant to stop dancing, he instead asked, "What are you going to do about it, then?"

Another thing he loved (and disliked, if he were being completely honest) about DG was her inability to back down from a challenge.

The small hand that had been resting on his shoulder traveled up to the nape of his neck. "Well, I could always ask mother for a new guard, or…" she tilted her head to look back up at him, "I could tell her I don't need one anymore since I've chosen a suitor."

"When should I hand in my resignation?" He smirked.

She returned the snark right back. "That eager to get rid of me?"

That got a loud chuckle out of him. "Just looking forward to the future, princess."

This time, as her eyes sparkled with joy, he realized the gleam he'd caught earlier was love. "I can't wait, Tin Man."

As they continued dancing, not even taking notice of the world around them, Ambrose told the Prince Consort, Ahamo, "I'll come collect my dues in the morning, Your Majesty."

The Queen grinned as her husband sighed and Az smirked.

"Don't forget half of the winnings is mine, sweetheart," the crowned princess reminded her fiance.

"Of course I haven't forgotten, dear."

"I don't see how you thought you would win this bet, Ahamo," the Queen questioned his sanity.

"I thought it would take him a little longer. I guess he's not as hardheaded as I thought."

With that, the family continued to watch the happy couple, content that they had finally seen what was right before their eyes.


End file.
